


Biter- Dating App

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Implied Knotting, M/M, Mentions of knotting, Met on a dating app, but no real knotting, discussions of wolves, hook ups, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some guy on tinder just tried to tell me that wolves have pack positions (alpha, beta, omega) as if that was some mind-blowing new information and i’m just sitting here laughing like idk who you think you’re talking to buddy but i am well-versed in the various wolf pack positions now just tell me what you know about knotting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biter- Dating App

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't necessarily part of the 500 Followers 500 Prompts, but it is a prompt and so therefore I'm putting it in with the prompts. Based off the real life events of [bisexualbcky.](http://bisexualbcky.tumblr.com/post/137649093192)
> 
> EDIT: I added a skin that makes the text conversation into an easier format to read. I'm testing it out for a new fic I am working on. Let me know how it looks!

Stiles knew it was going to be a bad idea. Like, his involvement with the supernatural opened his eyes to a lot of new things. Werewolves were real, Kitsunes were real, evil ninjas were a thing, he wouldn’t doubt if vampires were a thing at this point. 

But now, Scott peer pressured him into getting this dating app call Biter and if that wasn’t the stupidest name for a dating app he didn’t know what is. But he humors Scott because he is severely lacking in the “Stiles wants to have fun. Multiple times, in multiple positions” department. 

What he was not expecting was the guy who was currently blowing up his inbox with fun facts about wolves. 

Derek

Did you know that wolves live in groups called packs?

Okay, so he clicked the little heart button out of sheer shallowness. They guy was smoking hot. Like on fire. He had this amazing beard, and he his eyes looked like the most beautiful pool of water with lily pads floating on top. Some of his other pictures showed him running in the woods and another of a random black wolf. Stiles didn’t think much of it, but now he was regretting his decision. 

Because the guy was _obsessed_  with wolves. And he obviously had no idea who he was talking to.

Derek

Wolves also live by a hierarchy. The alpha is the leader. Most people think that it’s has to be a male, but the coolest thing that more often than not, it’s a female!

After the alpha it’s their betas. These are like the rest of the pack. All the pups, brothers, sisters, lovers. Everyone else is a beta.

The saddest thing though, are the ones without packs. Those are called Omegas. They usually live off on their own and are usually males outcast from the back by the alpha.

You

Fascinating.

Stiles worries his sarcasm won’t reach this Derek guy. 

Derek

Isn’t it?!

Stiles feels bad, he does. But all this stuff he is telling him is literally Werewolf 101. No new information here. He needed to get this Derek guy off his back. 

You

I am well-versed in the various wolf pack positions now just tell me what you know about knotting.

He hopes the text will be enough to scare the dude away. He’s actually always been curious if werewolves knot. He’s never asked Scott because, eww, but he is genuinely curious. Not that this guy would know about werewolf dicks. 

Derek

Knotting is an intriguing concept. When it comes time to reproduce, the base of the males penis swells to for a sort of lock on the female. To ensure that his sperm will be successful in it’s venture to find an egg.

You

Kind of like a butt plug.

Stiles doesn’t get a reply for a bit and figures the guy is gone. 

Derek

Exactly like a butt plug. I’ve even seen attachments that men can wear that simulate the sensation of knotting on their partner.

Stiles flips out because this Derek guy kind of just confirmed his greatest fantasy kink as being something he could do in real life. He doesn’t know how to respond to this. 

Derek

I’m sorry if that got weird.

I just work closely with wolves, you could say I even live with a few. 

You

No worries. I was the one who asked. 

Stiles considers his options. He is horny, he needs to get laid. This Derek guy is the one who brought up sex, so does that mean he’s horny too? Should he ask? Or should he see how much he can ask this guy about hypothetical werewolf knots? Does he even have an opinion on the matter?

He decides to be brave. 

Do you wanna, get together?

If it’s not to weird though. 

He waits for a long time for a reply. 

Derek

We can totally get together! Like right now?

You

Yeah, if it’s okay with you?

Derek

No yeah, uhhh. My place or yours?

Stiles doesn’t know. He said he lives with wolves, he doesn’t want to risk being eaten. 

You

Mine. 

He adds the address. 

Derek

Cool. I’ll be there in a few minutes. 

Stiles cleans his messy apartment as much as he can before there is a knock at the door. He shoots Scott a text that he’s having a guy from Biter over and that if he doesn’t text back in the morning to call his dad. 

“Hi!” Stiles says as he throws the door open. 

“Hi,” and he’s even more amazing hot in person. Fuck. 

“I’m Stiles,” his hand is out in front of him before he can stop himself. 

“Derek,” his smile is electric. The sit on the couch and talk a little bit more about Derek’s work over a glass of wine. It’s not to much later when Stiles has his lips on Derek’s and is straddling him. 

Derek is strong because he lifts Stiles up like he’s nothing, but with all that muscle he can imagine that his 147 pounds is nothing to him, and deposits him on the bed. 

Stiles learns two things that night. 1)Derek is a werewolf. 2)Werewolves can indeed form knots. 

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes those are mine, so let me know and I'll fix them. If you feel that I need to add more tags let me know!  
> Let me know what you thought with a comment and a kudos!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr.](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
